


Can I see your sketchbook?

by TizzyMcWizzy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizzyMcWizzy/pseuds/TizzyMcWizzy
Summary: "Hey Marinette, what are you drawing?" Adrien asked as he peered over her shoulder."GWAAAAH!" Marinette jumped up, tossing her sketchbook into the air."Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Adrien held his hands up apologetically."Ah! You're okay- I mean-! You- it's- it's okay," Marinette sputtered, trying to regain her composure, and failing as her voice climbed higher and higher. She cleared her throat and leaned over to pick up the tossed sketchbook. "D- did you need something?" She smiled a little too wide and crossed her arms awkwardly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 287
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	Can I see your sketchbook?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my work for today's prompt, scarf reveal. I had an idea planned out but it was too long to put in a comic so I decided to just write a fic instead, hope you enjoy it!

"Hey Marinette, what are you drawing?" Adrien asked as he peered over her shoulder.

"GWAAAAH!" Marinette jumped up, tossing her sketchbook into the air, whipping her head around.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Adrien held his hands up apologetically.

"Ah! You're okay- I mean-! You- it's- it's okay," Marinette sputtered, trying to regain her composure, and failing as her voice climbed higher and higher. She cleared her throat and leaned over to pick up the tossed sketchbook. "D- did you need something?" She smiled a little too wide and crossed her arms awkwardly.

"I- um," Adrien trailed off and looked away. "It's gonna sound stupid." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think anything stupid could come out of your mouth," she blurted.

"What?" Adrien turned back to her.

"I mean-! I'm- I'm sure it won't sound stupid!" She laughed and bit her tongue to try and prevent herself from saying anything else.

"Oh," he smiled gently. "Well, I just noticed that you looked really concentrated when you were drawing, more so than usual, so I got curious." He braced his hands on the back of the bench. "So, I was wondering if I could see what you were drawing, if you're okay with that of course," he looked down at his hands, then glanced up at her through his bangs. Wh- where those… puppy dog eyes?

"Huh," she blinked at him, processing what he'd said. "Oh!" She sat up straight and looked between the sketchbook in her hands and Adrien. "Yeah, yeah sure, here," she opened her book and flipped rapidly to the most recent page with nervous fingers. She pointed to the drawing and held it out for him to see. Marinette could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck as he leaned over her shoulder. She bit her tongue again.

"Wow," he breathed. "These are amazing, as always." He smiled and stared intently at the sketches. They were drawings for a winter outfit idea that had been dancing around in her head for days.

"You think so?" She whispered, cursing the heat that crawled up her face.

"Definitely," he nodded and glanced at her. The strict determination in the way he said it as if it was a fact made her stomach flip. He looked back at the sketches. After a while he spoke up again, "Marinette,"

"Hmm?" She hummed, tapping her fingers on the side of the book nervously.

"Can I look through your book?" There was a hesitant pleading in his voice.

"Y-you want to- me? Mine?" She pointed at herself and gawked at him.

"Yeah, if you're okay with it of course," he fiddled with his fingers again. "I know how protective artists can be with their sketchbooks." He looked away again. “Cause, you know, my dad.” Adrien’s father was the king of Parisian fashion himself, Gabriel Agreste. A fashion icon and her idol for a while.

"Uuh," she gaped at him dumbly before blinking. "Yeah, sure!" She thrust the sketchbook out to him. "Go crazy! I mean- you- you can look through it if you want." She smiled and cringed internally.

"Really?" His eyes lit up the way a childs does on Christmas Eve. Marinette nodded thoroughly, not trusting herself to coherently reply with words. "Thanks, Marinette." He took the sketchbook gently like it was a treasure and opened it up.

Marinette sat watching him and twiddled with her thumbs. 

"Can I sit here?" Adrien looked up and pointed to the bench next to her.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure," she swiped up her pencil bag and slid over on the seat to make room for him. And, even though there was plenty of room, he promptly sat next to her, not looking up from the sketchbook. He flipped through a few pages, gasping at her designs and chuckling at jokes and doodles scribbled in the margins. Marinette flipped her pencil in her hand and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye every so often.

"Wow," Adrien mumbled, tracing his hand over the page. 

"Hmm?" Marinette perked up and glanced at him. 

"Oh, I just," he blinked and glanced between here and the sketchbook. "There's so many of them," he whispered, showing her the page he was looking at. It was a spread covered in concept sketches for Chat Noir merch. 

Marinette smiled. "Oh, well you know when Nino commissioned me for that Chat Noir shirt?" She leaned over and pointed at the drawings. "I got a bit carried away," she laughed. A bit was an understatement. She'd spent days examining Chat's costume during battle, trying to think of interesting items based off of his design. It caused the akuma battles to have taken longer than necessary, and earned her a few confused looks from her partner, but the finished product was worth it in the end.

"So you're a pretty big fan of his?" Adrien asked, a hint of shyness in his voice.

She laughed warmly. "I guess you could say that." Marinette was probably his biggest fan, being best friends with him and all. "Though I'd never tell him that, it would go straight to his head." 

Adrien laughed and looked back at the sketchbook. "Right, you wouldn't want to inflate his ego." He shook his head and continued to flip through the book.

Marinette leaned over and looked at the book with him. "That one was inspired by this funny car I saw." she pointed at a dress. "It had this silver finish and bright red paint." Adrien nodded and flipped the page. "Oh, and these were for a challenge. I had to find a bottle and design something based off of the shape of the bottle." She pointed at a sketch in the top left corner. "My mom uses this one as a planter." It was a nice vase that sat on the windowsill in their living room. 

They sat peacefully as Marinette explained her sketches and Adrien flipped through them, asking a few questions and making comments.

Then, he flipped to a page with designs for a suspiciously familiar blue scarf. Marinette's heart rate picked up speed as she snatched the book from Adrien's hands. "Oh okay, I- I think that's enough," she stuttered and clutched the book to her chest, looking away. Adrien's eyes were wide as he stared at her.

He blinked and sighed. "Let me see the book, Marinette." He put out this hand expectantly. She stared at his open palm. Her tongue was like lead in her mouth. "I'm not mad, okay." He bent over to look her in the eye. She only stared back, going red with shame. "Please, Marinette?"

Slowly, Marinette handed him the book. Adrien took it and looked at the sketches for his scarf. Of the scarf she made for his birthday, but through some slip-up Adrien was told that his father had given the scarf to him. "Marinette," he started, "you knew, didn't you? Why didn't you say anything?" His voice sounded so deeply sad, it broke her heart. 

"I- I- did, know. I knew. I mean, of course I knew. I just," she cupped her face in her hands, taking a deep breath. "You were just so happy when you thought it was from your dad, I- I didn't want to ruin that." She huffed and pulled her hands away from her face. "But I know, not telling you is like the equivalent of lying to you and I'm super sorry that I didn't tell you, but like, how am I even supposed to say something like that?" She threw her arms out, exasperated. "Hey Adrien, sorry to burst your bubble, but you know that scarf that you got on your birthday from your dad who's given you the same dumb pen for the past three years, well yeah, guess what, actually it's not from your dad at all, it was from me, your silly classmate, Marinette." She facepalmed and groaned. "I'm sorry, that was mean." She peeked at him through her fingers. 

Adrien was still staring at her, but not with the same underlying sadness as before.

"Adrien, you okay? Your face is really red," she asked, leaning closer to get a better look.

"I-!" Adrien blurted, looking away. "I'm fine," he exhaled deeply. "I just, I didn't know you cared that much," he whispered, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Of- of course I care, Adrien," she reassured. "I'm sorry again that I didn't tell you." She bit her lip. "I'm also sorry that your dad is a huge jerk and didn't get you a present." She bawled her hands into fists and frowned.

"It's fine, it's not that big of a disappointment anyways," he laughed, brushing it off. "And besides," his tone softened, "now I like it even more." He opened the sketchbook and traced a finger over the blue scarf. 

"Hmm?" Marinette hummed and blinked at him.

"Now it reminds me of how much you care, which is a much more dear thing," he explained softly, smiling at her. "Thank you, Marinette."

"Buuh," she gaped as her heart did somersaults. "I- I'm glad you like it." She smiled back and pinched her arm. Not dreaming. He laughed and continued to flip through the sketchbook with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I did some art for this fic if you wanted to check that out,  
> https://tizzymcwizzy.tumblr.com/post/615346028483362816/adrinette-april-day-13-scarf-reveal-here-are


End file.
